Kejebak Hujan Cinta!
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Apa yang kamu rasakan ketika kamu terjebak hujan di suatu tempat dengan orang yang kamu suka? / 'Kami-sama, hentikan hujan ini dalam hitungan tiga detik atau akan kucium orang yang berada di sebelahku' / RnC please?


Apa yang kamu rasakan ketika kamu terjebak hujan di suatu tempat dengan orang yang kamu suka?

'_Kami-sama_, hentikan hujan ini dalam hitungan tiga detik atau akan kucium orang yang berada di sebelahku!'

.

.

.

Air Mata Bebek mempersembahkan sebuah fic SasuSaku yang berjudul:

**Kejebak Hujan Cinta!**

Karakter yang dipake milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun di sini :D

Cerita ini Alternative Universal, ada typo, Out Of Characters, Sudut pandang Sakura dan sebagainya

Silahkan dinikmati para pembaca semua :)

.

.

.

Senja hari menuju malam, aku dan keluargaku baru saja pulang dari Sunagakure untuk menjenguk nenek Chiyo yang sakit. Aku pun keluar dari mobil dan segera memasuki kamar untuk berganti baju. Berhubung sedang malas, jadi aku tidak mandi sore seperti biasanya. Tenang! Tubuhku masih wangi kok.

Setelah semua membersihkan diri (terkecuali aku), nampaknya kakakku yaitu Sasori-nii akan pergi lagi ke rumah temannya membawa mobil. Ah... masa bodoh, yang penting aku mau _online_ dulu di laptop kesayanganku.

"Gak makan, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya ibuku, Haruno Rin.

Aku menggeleng kecil lalu menjawab, "gak, _Kaa-san_. Masih kenyang." Padahal dari tadi siang aku belum makan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Perut masih belum berkompromi untuk diisi.

Aku keasyikan bermain laptop hingga waktu menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Tiba-tiba saja suara ponselku berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Aku membuka pesan tersebut yang berasal dari Ino, sahabatku.

'_Heh Forehead, udah cetak biodata sama surat-surat dari universitas Konoha buat calon mahasiswa baru?_'

Aku menepuk jidatku ini. Lupa kalau ada surat-surat dan lampiran penting dari universitas Konoha untuk diisi dan diberikan pada tanggal yang sudah dicantumkan pada surat tersebut. segera saja aku memakai jaket dan rok panjangku. Aku keluar dari kamar dan mengambil kunci motor.

"Mau kemana, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Ayah. Aku menyalakan motor lalu memanaskannya sebentar.

"Mau ke warnet, _Tou-san_. Aku lupa cetak surat-surat untuk calon mahasiswa baru," jawabku jujur. Tak lama, aku mengeluarkan motor itu lalu melaju menuju jalan raya. Untung saja tidak ada polisi, jadi aku tidak memerlukan helm (jangan ditiru ya kelakuan burukku ini).

Sesampaiku di warnet, aku langsung meminta penjaga warnet tersebut untuk mencetak apa yang seharusnya dicetak. Lima menit sudah menunggu, aku membayar cetakan tersebut lalu keluar dari sana.

"Yah... hujannya deras." Aku mengeluh saat melihat rintik hujan yang cukup deras turun ke permukaan bumi. Suara di perutku mulai menunjukan kalau aku sudah lapar. Aku melihat uang sisa yang tinggal beberapa Yen di kantung jaketku. Ah... aku ingat kalau ada pedagang kaki lima yanag menjual nasi goreng di dekat sini. Aku pun segera berangkat menuju tempat tersebut walaupun basah terkena hujan.

Motorku simpan di dekat tempat pedagang kaki lima itu lalu aku berlari menuju tendanya untuk memesan. Namun saat ku masuk, mataku melebar terkejut melihat siapa yang sedang duduk di sana bersama seorang lelaki yang lebih tua darinya dan seorang wanita dewasa yang kupikir itu adalah ibunya. Itu senior ku waktu SMA yang juga ternyata senior di universitas Konoha tempat dimana aku nanti belajar. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mau pesan apa, nak?" Aku menoleh cepat pada sang pedagang itu lalu tersenyum kikuk.

"Pesan nasi gorengnya satu ya, _Ojii-san_! Dibawa pulang," jawabku.

"_Hai'_." Pedagang itu memulai pekerjaannya memasak. Aku mencari tempat duduk yang tidak basah ataupun tidak terkena basah. Sialnya hanya ada di sebelah Sasuke-_senpai_! Dengan gugup aku duduk di ujung kursi yang memanjang itu. Aku tidak berani memperlihatkan wajahku di dekatnya, jadi aku memunggunginya.

Hujan masih mengguyur bumi dengan deras. Bahkan sangat deras. Hantaman air yang cepat ke tanah sama dengan jantungku yang berdegup ini. Kencang dan keras. Oh astaga... aku sama sekali tidak bisa duduk tenang di sini. Sesekali ingin melirik hanya saja aku takut ketahuan. _Kami-sama_, tolong hentikan hujan ini!

"Kau pasti bercanda, Sasuke. Hahaha..." suara berat dari kakak Sasuke-_senpai_ terdengar renyah. Keluarga Uchiha tertawa kecil ketika mereka melakukan sebuah pembicaraan yang tidak kudengar gara-gara sibuk menetralkan detak jantungku ini. Aku sempat melirik Sasuke-_senpai_ yang tertawa dan tersenyum tipis.

'_Kami-sama_, hentikan hujan ini dalam hitungan tiga detik atau akan kucium orang yang berada di sebelahku!'

_**Zrash!**_

"Tidak..." kali ini aku menatap horor rok ku yang separuh basah karena terkena cipratan air dari mobil yang melaju kencang di jalanan. Aku menepuk jidatku lagi dan mendengus kesal. Rok ku ini harus kucuci lagi deh. Hah~ aku tidak jadi menciumnya!

_**Zrash! Zrash!**_

"Aduh jangaaan!" pekikku ketika kali ini ROK milikku sudah basah setengah di pinggir. Pedagang itu terkekeh kecil melihat wajah frustasiku ini. _Kami-sama_..., kenapa kau malah membuatku tersiksa seperti ini? Dan kenapa harus di depan Sasuke-_senpai_? Argh! Aku ingin pulaaang!

"Ayo pulang, Sasuke. Itachi." Ibu Sasuke-senpai meminta anak mereka berdua untuk pulang walaupun hujan masih cukup deras. Aku menatap kepergian mereka bertiga yang memasuki... mobil? Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja pulang? Aku jadi menatap aneh mobil hitam yang terparkir di dekat motorku itu.

Namun sesaat pintu mobil itu terbuka satu dan terlihat Sasuke-_senpai_ membuka payung dan berjalan ke sini. Sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu di sini.

"Hei."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku sejenak lalu mendongak. Sa-Sasuke-_senpai_?

Ia membuka jaket hitamnya yang tebal lalu diberikan ke tanganku. "Kembalikan saat kau sudah kuliah."

_**Blush**_.

Aku melongo pada Sasuke-senpai yang sudah kembali ke mobil dan akhirnya pergi. Tak lama bibirku menutup dan membuahkan senyuman manis yang lebar. Wajahku pun tak bisa berhenti merona memegang jaket hitam milik... Sasuke-senpai!

"_Senpai_! Ingatkan aku untuk menciummu!"

...eh?

Ups! Aku lupa kalau ini masih di luar rumah!

"Jadi dia yang kau sukai itu,Sasuke-kun?" tanya Uchiha Mikoto mengerling pada Itachi. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"_Kaa-san_, siapkan saja tanggal dan undangan pernikahan mereka berdua. Aku yakin tidak lama lagi mereka akan memiliki anak."

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak mungkin kulakukan sebelum menikah!"

"Hn. Janji?" Itachi menyeringai penuh.

"Ugh..." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Dalam hatinya justru tidak yakin dengan ucapannya tadi. Mikoto hanya tertawa kecil lalu menggeleng pelan.

'Anak sekarang kenapa cepat-cepat ingin menikah ya? Ckckck...'

.

.

.

_The End_

.

.

.

A/N: Ini kisah hampir nyata dialami bebek tadi jam segitu! Tapi banyak perubahan yang dilakukan supaya gak rancu hehehe

Well, no more bacot. RnC please?


End file.
